superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 26 (1994-1995)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Penny Jewkes * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Ted May, Jon Stone, John Ferraro, Susan Dansby, Malcolm Jamal Warner, Gregory Lehane, Steven Feldman, Mustapha Khan, Robert Myhrum * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Lou Berger, Sonia Manzano, David Korr, John Weidman, Joey Mazzarino, Nancy Sans, Adam Rudman, Ian Ellis James, Belinda Ward, Josh Selig, Molly Boylan, Chris Cerf, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mo Willems, Jon Stone * Cast: ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Ruthie - Ruth Buzzi ** Celina - Annette Calud ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Savion - Savion Glover ** Angela - Angel Jemmott ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Jamal - Jou Jou Papailler ** Mr. Handford - David L. Smyrl ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Camille Bonora, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Judith Sladky, Jim Martin, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Steve Whitmire, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Julianne Buescher, Brian Muehl, Cheryl Blalock, Noel MacNeal, Alice Dinnean, Lisa Buckley, Bruce Connelly, Louise Gold, Richard Hunt, Jim Henson * Storyboard: Carole Holliday * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Mitchell Bogard * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Stephen Rotondaro, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Ann Marie Timinelli, Larry Jameson, Tom Newby, Rollie Krewson, Goran Sparrman, Connie Peterson * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Line Producer: Yvonne Hill Ogunkoya * Associate Producers: Carlos Dorta, Teri Weiss * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Gail Sky King, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Robert J. Emerick, Arlene Sherman, Cher Jung * Production Stage Manager: Charles Raymond * Stage Managers: Chris Kelly, Hank Smith * Child Cast: ** Carlo - Carlo Alban ** Lexine - Lexine Bondoc ** Gabriela - Desiree Casado ** Kayla - Rachel and Syvae McDaniel ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Tarah - Tarah Schaeffer ** Lonnell - Lonnell Williams ** Nathan - Nathan Zoob * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Trevor Lowndes * Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Angela C. Santomero * Production Assistants: Tim Carter, Heather L. Dick, Melissa Dino, Kim J. Kennedy, Paul Lacy, Pamela Liu, Ruth Luswich, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard * Production Coordinator: Karen Ialacci * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Sound Effects Assistant: Grant Gillett * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jon Close, Barbara Drago, Dave Kinney, Frank Vila, Steve Zinn * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John Tierney * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe * Vision MIxer: Carole Legg * Production Accountant: Marta Palko * Production Driver: Philippe Hartmann * Script Typists: Tom Harris, Lynda Holder * Opening Sequence: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Asst. Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Daniel R. Anderson * Director of Research: Angela C. Santomero * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Senior Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting · a private corporation funded by the American people. * and by Public Television Stations and their contributors. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1994-1995 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1994-1995 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * NEP Facilities: Tom Carey, Dean Pearson, John Seminario * Post Production by: Windsor Video · A Unitel Company Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max